Talking with the Author 2
by GrimlockX4
Summary: Sequel to Talking with the Author. This one is about the villains complaining. Thanks to Persiana13 for inspiration.


Here's #2 of characters talking with me about their problems. I want to thank Persiana13 for inspiring me, he's really good at stories.

I've been thinking of a crossover story that would have his character Farrah along with a few other Justice League members (Including an annoying cat wannabe villain) meeting the cast of Zoids Cybetron.

(Still thinking of it and will need his permission to do so if I actually write it. I've always wanted to take a crack of a villain getting 'owned' by a OC character. Example Farrah and Catman)

_Farrah rightfully belongs to Persiana13._

* * *

Talking with the Author 2

*80's and talks with the late Chris Latta's voice* Cobra Commander (walks in): GrimlockX4 I demand to ssssspeak wwwith you at once!!!

**GrimlockX4: What is it you wish to talk with me about Cobra Commander or should I say fang breath? ***Been watching a lot of old 80's G.I. Joe cartoons on YouTube*

Cobra Commander (glares behind silver mask): What issss it I to talk about? I'll tell you what it issss, it's about me in chapter 5 of Power Rangers vs. Cybertron vs. Beast Wars being scared to death by that giant green gorilla that they call a zord caused me to pee in my pants. (1) Do you have any idea of how embarrassing it is to pee my pants during battle? Not only that but the autobots and power rangers along with the military was laughing at me while I was screaming like a banshee and had my hands in the air as I ran retreated.

**GrimlockX4: Oh yeah I remember now, I had fun having you along with your Cobra troopers get scared shitless. I had to add some comedy in the story like they did in the show you were on in the 80's. I should have had you and your troopers both pee and poop in your pants.**

Cobra Commander (stares in shock behind mask): WHAT!? You wouldn't dare rewrite that scene! *gets nervous* Would you?

**GrimlockX4: Hmmm… Maaaaayyyyybbbbeeeee. *Smiles evilly and presses trap door button***

Cobra Commander: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

**GrimlockX4: Now who else shall I torture today?**

Zartan (walks in): Hey GrimlockX4 when do I and the dreadnoks get to cause mayhem in your story?

**GrimlockX4: Have patience with me Mr. Aussie, I'm working on two chapters for a different story because the chapter ideas for that one are still fresh. Why don't you and your crazy hillbilly rednecks go and rob a gas station or something. *Presses button that activates a giant spring sending him flying***

Zartan: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

**GrimlockX4: (pulls out a can of Mountain Dew and hits play button on Myspace music list to Quiet Riot: Cum on Feel the Noize)**

*Beast Wars* Megatron (Walks in): GrimlockX4 I demand to know when I along with my troops will be introduced in "Power Rangers vs. Beast Wars vs. Cybertron" and when do I get to torture Annabelle in Transformers 2007 vs. Beast Wars?

**GrimlockX4: (Still listening to Quiet Riot. Then listens to Paradise City by Guns N Roses)**

*Beast Wars* Megatron: Are you even listening to me? Blasted human author is lazy.

**GrimlockX4: I heard that Mega-dork! Or better yet Barney, take that back or I'll write an M rated one-shot story of you and Inferno or better yet Blackarachina. (Smiles evilly)**

Blackarachina (off stage): Don't you dare human, otherwise I'll sneak into your room one night and suck you dry of all your blood.

*Beast Wars* Megatron (Stares in horror): You wouldn't dare write a story about me having robotic sex with my most loyal solider or that pathetic arachnid femme?

Blackarachina (tackles Megatron): DIE!!!! (Major fight breaks out)

**GrimlockX4: My stomach is growling. *pulls out a sandwich and eats it with a glass of milk***

Silverbolt *Fuzor* (rushes to Blackarachina): Beloved dark poison of my heart please stop.

Blackarachina: Silverbolt shut up already and give me a hand here. Otherwise you'll be spending the night on the couch.

Silverbolt (sighs in defeat): *flatly* Yes dear.

**GrimlockX4: Poor Silverbolt, then again it was funny when she shot at him in the Agenda pt 2 and in episode Proving Grounds she shot at him and then head butted him.**

Silverbolt: WHAT! That was not funny Mr. GrimlockX4 sir, in fact it was done right painful and humiliating when she shot me in the leg.

**GrimlockX4: OH YES it was Silverbolt, but it was more funnier when Waspinator told Inferno and Quickstrike to kiss his stinger butt.**

Waspinator (off stage): WHAT! Waspinator hated that day and was again blown to pieces. Why universe hate Waspinator?

**GrimlockX4: (Pulls out an RPG and fires at Waspinator blowing him up to pieces) Because it's funny to see you blown up and then have you be put back together like a puzzle. That and I think you're really funny.**

Waspinator: (Smiles as he pulls himself back together again) YEA! Waspinator has friend. Waspinator is greatest of all Predacons.

**GrimlockX4: Un huh, whatever Waspinator. Who else will speak with me?**

2007 Starscream (walks right through the wall): Are you GrimlockX4? I wish to speak to you of important matters.

**GrimlockX4: Such as what screamer? (rolls eyes)**

2007 Starscream (death glares): How dare you call me that nickname!

**GrimlockX4: Just get on with what you want movie verse Starscream.**

2007 Starscream: I'll you what it is that I want. When will I reappear in your fan fic Transformers 2007 vs. Beast Wars? I want revenge against those accursed autobots along with the traitors that have sided with them.

**GrimlockX4: Ya know what Screamer of 2007, I haven't really decided yet on when you'll reappear for your revenge. It could be until the final chapter. (pushes a button that activates a teleporter that sends him deep in outer space) Well that takes care of that problem.**

End of one shot.

(1) You'll have to read chapter 5 of Power Rangers vs. Cybertron vs. Beast Wars to understand it. It was almost 13,000 words long.


End file.
